Yajuu Yajuu no Mi, Model: Ziz
The Yajuu Yajuu no Mi, Model: Ziz is a mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become a Ziz hybrid or a full Ziz. The fruit was eaten by Silvers Leon It is considered the evil counterpart of the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hippogriff Strengths The main strength of the fruit is that the user can become a Ziz hybrid or a full Ziz. By becoming the Ziz the user becomes an incredibly long snake with wings. In the hybrid form the user gains large wings big enough to blot out the sun and their lower body becomes that of a snake. The Ziz can also be poisonous and has a lethal bite. The user gains heat and cold resistant skin and it becomes impenetrable. The user's wings become dark red and can make massive gusts by flapping them. The user gains the ability to fly and spit poison. The user's sense of smell becomes incredibly accurate and they gain increased sensitive hearing. Along with razor sharp fangs he gains razor sharp talons. The user's wings are unbreakable and make very good shields. Another strength of the fruit is that the user incites anger and fury in all animals near him causing them to lash out randomly at anyone near him, excluding him. The roar of the Ziz is said to summon all beasts to its aid and the user gains that ability. Since the Ziz is really a hawk- serpent hybrid the user gains the best features of both species. Incredible sight and speed in the air from the hawk. Incredible thermal vision and deadly poison from the snake. The user also gains a boost in massive boost in strength because the Ziz is carnivorous. The user gains thermal vision like a snake and forked tongue and can talk to snakes. Weaknesses The user gains a forked tongue and poison glands in their mouth. They become influenced by the sheer power of the Ziz. Forms Leon has created and mastered several forms of the Ziz. He calls them Cogs in a fashion similar to how Chopper calls his forms points. 'Human' Leon stays in a human form with a regular appearance. The only change is a forked tongue and snake eyes. 'Winged Human Cog' Leon becomes more Ziz gaining only the massive wings of it. Leon uses this form mainly for traveling around but it has many offensive properties. Feather Storm Leon sprays diamond hard feathers at his target. Feather ThunderStorm The same technique but Leon uses busoshoku haki on his feathers to make them even harder and able to hit logias. Smashing Wind Leon flaps his wings hard sending massive gusts of wind at his enemy. This was able to blow a house down. Slicing Wind He slices the air with a wing sending a long air slash at his opponent. To strengthen this technique he often adds busoshoku haki. 'Tailed Human Cog' Leon becomes more Ziz from his human form and turns his lower body into that of a Ziz. Techniques Tail Whip Leon whips his tail at a target. He strengthens this with busoshoku haki. Ziz Vice He wraps his tail around an opponent or object. He can use busoshoku haki to make it stronger. 'Ziz Hybrid Cog' Leon becomes a Ziz-Human Hybrid to gain the best features of both. He gains the large wings of a Ziz and the long serpent tail of the Ziz. He can use the techniques of both the Winged Human and the Tailed Human as well as a mixture of both. Leon gains incredible strength and speed. Techniques To be completed........ 'Venom Ziz Hybrid Cog' Leon becomes even more Ziz and becomes more Ziz than human. He gains the poisonous fangs of the Ziz and the instincts of one too. Leon loses a little bit of his intelligence and human emotion. Techniques Poison Fang He bites and enemy and the deadly and very corrosive poison in his fangs to kill or melt anything he bites. He can add busoshoku haki to this. Venom spit Leon spits out a glob of poison with acidic or deadly venomous spit at something. Leon adds busoshoku haki to it. 'Ziz Cog' Leon retains only the intelligence of the human and turns completely into a Ziz. He gains all the abilities of the previous forms with 10 times the power of them all. Techniques Leon, Ziz, can use all the techniques of the previous forms and a couple more. 'Ultimate Ziz Cog' Leon gives in completely to the sheer power of the fruit. He becomes the true Ziz. This form is similar to the to the monster point of the Hito Hito no Mi. Legend This is based on the mythical Jewish Ziz. A massive and powerful creature of phenomenal strength. Trivia I found this by looking for Rayquaza. Category:Matarrok Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit